The Emeralds of Darkness
by julz15
Summary: Chaos Emeralds. Egg Emeralds. Whats the difference? Many things. They can destroy each other and the world in the wrong hands. Who will stop this? Find out here! My first fanfic, please review for me so I can improve!
1. Trouble in Pardise

The Emeralds of Darkness...  
  
DISCLAIMER!!! The following characters are owned by SEGA, not me! Sonic, Knuckles, Tails, Eggman, Shadow, Omega, Rouge, Espio, Charmy, Vector, Big the Cat, Cream and Amy and Metal Sonic and all that you know is owned by SEGA! All other characters are made up characters and are owned by ME! Julian Luvara!  
  
After the mighty battle that was Sonic Heroes, Sonic has taken a break from saving the world. The ruins of Metal Sonics destruction have finally been cleaned up, and Sonic has taken a rest. "Geez, I hope Eggman gives up his evil doings and makes peace with the world" he thinks to himself. "With Eggman helping us to beat Metal Sonic, I think he has." But as Sonic lay on the coves of Angel Island, with Knuckles unaware of his staying, an evil plot unfolds...  
  
In Eggmans lair, we join Eggman himself in his evil doing's. "BLAST THAT HEDGEHOG!" he yells to himself as he sobs at the remains of his Metal Sonic. "I'LL SHOW HIM!" Suddenly, he is struck with a wonderful idea! "I've got it" he exclaims "I'll take the remainder of Metal Sonics ultra powers and use them to create Chaos Emeralds...of a different sort! I'll make them ultra powerful emeralds, and instead name them Egg Emeralds! Mwuahhahaha!!! I am a genius!"  
  
While the Emeralds are being created, Knuckles has a disturbing feeling. "Crap. I've got that gut feeling again. Better check on the Master Emerald and Chaos Emeralds!" he speaks to himself as he runs to the center of Angel Island. When he arrives, he is ABSOLUTELY shocked! The Chaos Emeralds have lost all their colour and glow, and the Master Emerald is as black as the night sky! "Oh mega crap!" Knuckles speeds out of the cave and smashes into Sonic. He blasts at him, "YOU BETTER NOT HAVE BEEN MESSING WITH THE CHAOS EMERALDS SONIC!" 


	2. A Plot Unfolds

Now, Tails was at home, minding his own business, when he received an email from...EGGMAN! Because Sonic and Tails had been fighting, Eggman sent him the E-Mail, and Tails flashed back...  
  
"Well, you wouldn't have had to put up with me if you had let me to escape on my own!" Tails exploded with fury. "Yeah? Well I'm sick of you following me everywhere! You're an eight year old and I'm 15! I'm not a baby sitter you know!" Sonic realised he said too much, as Tails left the room bawling. "How can you say that Sonic?" yelled Amy "Sometimes you are so selfish, that I don't want to date you anymore!" Tails came back to reality and was filled with fury, even though he was only eight!  
  
Tails opened the email and read aloud "Dear Tails, I have come up with a most perfect plot, and created 'Emeralds of Darkness'! Join me and you and I will destroy that hedgehog, once and for all! Meet me at the Egg Fortress at the sunset! From your pal, Eggman" Perfect, Tails thought; my chance to get back at Sonic! I'll show him what an eight year old can do!" As Tails went to exit his email, he didn't click hard enough. His drinky drinky bird tapped hard on the mouse...on forward all address members! And even worse, the only addresses were Sonic and Amy...  
  
Sonic was online at the time, with Knuckles behind him as they were trying to figure out what happened. Suddenly, the message was received. Sonic opened at Knuckles' blistery command, and they found it was not addressed to them, but to Tails. As they read the email, they looked at each other. "Tails was pretty bummed out, but I don't think enough to do this." Spoke Knuckles calmly. He replied "Ok, but we still better check it out, just in case." Little did they know that an old friend was about to be lost to evil... 


	3. Tables have turned

A race against time begins, as Sonic and Knuckles thunder to meet at the Egg Fortress at sunset with Tails. Sonic jumps on Knuckles' back at the Peak of Angel Island and Knuckles enters a super speed glide. Within minutes they are at the Egg Fortress, but it seems too late. Tails is about to leave with Eggman, when Sonic yells to him. "TAILS! Don't do it! Don't turn to the dark side!" "No Sonic! I'm sick of you treating me like mediocre! This isn't about what you said! Its rivalry Sonic" Tails yells back, and with a hush, Eggman whispers to him, "Good boy Tails, tell him what I said!"  
  
Tails chases after Sonic, holding the first Emerald of Darkness. He absorbs some of its power, and calls to Sonic "Looks like the tables have turned, Sonic!" A gush of power strikes him, and he charges at Sonic. They fight till the end, until they are both out of energy. Tails sees that he is about to be destroyed, and takes flight to Eggman. Sonic looks to the sky and sees a strange white streak, moving at high speeds. Hmmm, strange he thought. Sonic was in such a gaze that he didn't see Tails leave with Eggman until he heard Knuckles fist hit the glass... but it didn't break! Eggmans ship flew off and was gone in a flash of light...  
  
"I can't believe he left with that EGG FREAK! We have to get him back as soon as possible before something bad happens!" Sonic spoke coolly to Knuckles. He looked in the sky again and saw red streak this time. Knuckles spoke warily "I think a certain white bat is in the area Sonic" "That's it! That's what the white streak in the sky was! It was Rouge!" Sonic exclaimed, explaining to Knuckles why he was gazing in the sky. "She must have the answers to where Tails is, after all, she is the worlds greatest spy!" 


	4. A Charming high speed chase!

Sonic and Knuckles desperately were searching for Rouge, high and low and down and around. Suddenly, they came to a stop, and Sonic bumped into Amy. "My darling SONIC!" Amy burst out, "I got Eggmans email from Tails and came as fast as I could!" Sonic replied smugly "Obviously not fast enough, because he has already left with that freak!" "Amy, Sonic! Don't get into a fight now! We know what we have to do know, and that's go find Rouge!" Knuckles broke in. Amy was furious! "You guys are actually going to look for her, after what she did to Emerl? You guys are crazy!" Sonic cut her off this time, "Shut up damn it Amy! Let me explain!" Meanwhile, at Eggmans base...  
  
"Ok Tails, now that you are here, I will explain to you fully what we will do to Sonic." Eggman began; "Tails, we know that you cannot go super with the Chaos Emeralds, like Shadow, Sonic and Knuckles. But what they don't know is that you can go super with the Dark Emeralds!" "Amazing, I want to use them now" Tails gaped in awe. "No." replied Eggman. "Like Shadow, Sonic and Knuckles, you will need all seven. But here is the good part! Thus creating these I found that they decrease the power of the Chaos Emeralds, resulting in not enough power for anyone to go super!" Tails was shot with awe! Unfortunately, he didn't know that a certain bee was spying on him...  
  
"Hmmhmmhmmm!" Charmy hummed to himself "Leaving Rouge as a spy duet and becoming a solo spy was the best thing ever! No way am I telling Rouge about these Chaos Emeralds!" he spoke to himself, when Rouge flew up next to him. "What's this about Chaos Emeralds you say?" Rouge shocked Charmy from behind "No-no-nothing! Just new emeralds that Eggman made!" Charmy realised he said too much again! "Alright, I'm on it right away! I looooove hunting treasure!" and with that, Rouge flew off...  
  
"This isn't going to work! We need everyone's help to get back Tails! Amy! Stop bugging me! Maybe later we will go on a date!" Sonic spoke furiously. Amy was just making it worse. Knuckles said with confidence "If we contact Shadow and Omega they will be able to help" Sonic cut in "But isn't Shadow a ROBOT?" "No" Knuckles said "Omega found the real Shadow lost in space, he was looking for Maria but didn't find her. The real Shadow gave you the Chaos Emeralds and helped with Metal Sonic." Sonic was amazed "Unbelievable! Since Metal Sonic I think he has grown a soft spot for the good guys!" With that, Sonic shot up the hill and made his mark in the sky, and Shadow immediately saw it from miles away. Within seconds he was with them all! 


	5. Horror of an Angel

With Rouges spying powers and supernatural sensing, she had in no time at all found the Egg Fortress. Rouge dawdled along the secure less hallways when she stumbled upon and voice activation system. "Piece of cake" she said with pride, and played Eggmans voice through a dicta phone "Argh! If only we had the 7 Chaos Emeralds!" She was rewarded with "Access granted. You are cleared to enter" Rouge swiftly moved to a safer place in the room, near the air vents, and suddenly saw something remarkable! All seven of the 'Chaos Emeralds' were just lying there, on the table, but had lost all there colour and were a dull black! "I can't believe he just leaves things lying there for no reason! He really is a bad egg!" Rouge dived at the table and at tremendous speeds swiped all seven of the 'Chaos Emeralds'. She took stealthy flight and was out of the Egg Fortress within seconds!  
  
"Sonic, I got your message in the sky and came straight away!" Shadow burst out, straight away. Sonic replied, "Sweet! Shadow, you're just in time for the party! Let me explain the situation!" Sonic explained the situation to Shadow, and he wasn't impressed. Smugly, he said "Why don't you drop that bogus excuse for a fox and let your guilt float away?" Sonic roared at him: "BECAUSE HE STOLE MY BEST FRIEND AND HAS CREATED EVIL EMERALDS! He has practically brainwashed Tails, and has somehow drained the power of the Chaos Emeralds! If we don't fix this soon, the Chaos Emeralds will vanquish and the world will lose all order! We have to get cracking Shadow! We need all the help we can get!" Sonic finished, and Knuckles added; "Yikes Sonic! I never knew you had it in you!" Shadow was surprised. He comforted Sonic and said "Sorry Sonic, I'll contact Omega right away! We do need all the help we can get!" Shadow jumped in the air and yelled "Chaos...WARP!" he warped off and arrived back, this time with Omega. Sonic was very pleased. "SWEET SHADOW! You really do have a soft spot for the good guys!"  
  
Back at the Egg Fortress, a disaster (or a helping disaster) happens...  
  
Eggman: Oh NO! The Egg Emeralds! They have disappeared! Who darn didtis and how?  
  
Tails: Don't look at me Eggman! You told me that they weren't finished!  
  
Eggman: I know! I'll check the voice activation system and see who spoke in it last!  
  
Eggman and Tails ran to the entrance door. Eggman entered his voice and selected, 'Play 2nd last voice'. They both stood there, waiting, and then they heard it. "Argh! If only we ad the 7 Chaos Emeralds!"  
  
Eggman: But I said that last at Final Fortress, when Metal Sonic finally transformed!  
  
Flash Back  
  
Sonic: That's Metal Sonic?  
  
Eggman: Metal Sonic has combined your power with the power of Chaos and is super strong! We can't defeat him! Argh! If only we had the 7 Chaos Emeralds!  
End Flash Back  
  
Eggman and Tails ran back to the table where the Egg Emeralds were before they were stolen and were truly shocked. On the table where the Emeralds were, a white mark in the shape of an 'R' was left on the table, with a red lip mark. Eggman was extremely angry and went red in the face. "I'll show that bat! I'll show her so much that she will never forget it!"  
  
As Sonic, Shadow, Omega and Knuckles were about to head off, Knuckles had an eerie feeling inside of him. "Oh man, something is terribly wrong! Yep, I'm right and I sure do know it." Knuckles wearily spoke and glared at Shadow. "Guys, forgive me, but we all have to get back to Angel Island. Quara is in danger, and so are the Emeralds." Shadow guessed at Knuckles "And you want me to Chaos Warp? Ok, but only this once! Chaos...WARP!" And at that, the four disappeared, and landed on Angel Island, only to see the entire Island in havoc...  
  
Rouge caught up with Charmy overtime, and because she knew that he had recently been spying, she figured that he would know all about these strange Emeralds. "Hey Sugar, how are you feeling?" Rouge sneaked up on him and gave him a fright "Fantastic Rouge! Did I tell you that I spied on Eggman earlier?" Charmy brightly replied. There he is again, Rouge thought. Leaking vital information will be his downfall as a spy. "Did you?" She pulled out an Emerald. "Well, I'm sure you'll be able to tell me all about these then?" Charmy burst out the truth without thinking straight away. "Oh yeah, those emeralds are called 'Egg Emeralds'! I heard Eggman saying that they drain the power of the Chaos Emeralds and can turn Tails into super form! Wow! I wish I could go SUPER!" As soon as Charmy finished, he realised what had just happened and he sweat dropped. Rouge was ecstatic and worried both at the same time, but thanked Charmy all the same. "Wow Charmy, you really are a little angel! Thanks for the info!" Rouge burst into the air and was on her way to Angel Island.  
  
Rouge was flying through the sky like a rocket, and was thinking all sorts of different thoughts. This means good things, she thought to herself, but it also means bad. The world is in danger because of the Chaos Emeralds but I have with me something that can change that! She changed her thoughts to something negative. Oh no, I have to put up with that Quara! I can't believe he dumped me for her! Maybe I can bribe him with these? All of a sudden, Rouge was painfully knocked in the face by an Eggman bot. Oh no! He's on to me! Rouge acted fast, and threw a dummy ring bomb at it, temporarily paralyzing it. She was about to take off, when the bot retaliated with a death ball, right in the head. Rouge was out cold almost instantly, but she was lucky that Knuckles was also in the sky. He brought her down to ground and slapped her awake. She was instantly shocked at the condition of Angel Island; the fire was so intense, it seemed like hell. Before neither of them could speak, they were blown away buy a gust of wind. Suddenly, a grey and green figure was among them, as a replica of a close one... 


	6. Trust is the Key to Victory

Trust is the Key  
  
The figure immerged from the shadows within, and was much like there friend. "No-o, it can't be!" Knuckles spoke with fear in his voice. "Who are you?" Standing in front of them, was a twined tailed fox, almost exactly the same as Tails. He had a grey body, with dark green tails, ears and legs. His eyes were a dark shade of purple and his mouth was black. On his left cheek remained a three lined scar, the only thing making Tails and him different. "My name is..." he spoke, "My name is Kero, and I come requesting your help. The world is in danger, for the Chaos Emeralds are unstable. Sonic cannot turn into his super form, for the power of all 7 at the moment match's to the power of 1. You of course will be weary to hand over the Chaos Emeralds to I, a stranger, but I promise you that what I will do will change everything." Kero came to stop, and couldn't help but look at Knuckles. Knuckles was using his most fierce face of all. "I'm sorry Kero but...I don't even trust the Emeralds wit Sonic." Everybody sweat dropped at Knuckles' remark. "KNUCKLES!" everybody chanted at him. But Knuckles wasn't going to change his mind. "No! It is the job of Quara and I to keep the Emeralds in order, here at Angel Island." Knuckles kept going on and nobody was really listening. Perfect! Thought Quara in her head. My chance to get the Emeralds! Quara snuck off and entered the Emerald Chamber. She moved up to the Master Emerald and went to grab it, when something unremarkable happened. Quara was being sucked into the darkness of the Emerald. She screamed and screamed for help, but it was no use. In no time at all, Quara was just another being in the family of the Darkness of the Master Emerald...  
  
The ground shook. The trees fell. Everything was happening in slow motion. Suddenly, Rouge broke into a run, heading toward the center of Angel Island. An earthquake shook and everything stood still. Except for Rouge. Rouge continued running, faster than she had ever done before. Her pocket was a glowing dark black, and was getting stronger the closer she got to the centre. She reached the center of the Island, and the entrance to the Emerald Chamber was closing in. With extreme agility, she threw the Egg Emeralds into the chamber, just as the chamber was about to close in. They landed directly in front of the Chaos Emeralds, and everything stopped. Time stood still for that exact moment, and then, everything was normal again. The trees were swaying, the birds were chirping, everything was normal; except Knuckles. "Ro-ouge" he managed to blotter out. "I-I'm sorry. For everything. For dumping you, trusting in Quara and most of all, doubting you." Rouge was at the verge of tears. "Knuckles, is that really all true?" she said. "Yes. All of it." Knuckles replied. At that point, trust was rebuilt and the urge to defeat Eggman had risen again. Rouge and Knuckles ran into each others arms, and Shadow, Kero and Sonic took the Chaos Emeralds and Chaos Warped away.  
  
"Well, it takes a lot to scare me, but I really thought the world was going to end." Shadow was shocked at what had just happened. "Kero, I think that happened because of the disturbance with the Emeralds." Sonic theorized with Kero. "The two pairs of Emeralds must have created a bond, but by taking the Chaos Emeralds away, this bond isn't broken." Kero replied "Yes, because by leaving the Egg Emeralds at the center of Angel Island, the bond attaches to the Master Emeralds." Shadow added his thoughts. "Right! So when Quara was sucked into the Master Emeralds, this 'bond' formed, and that disturbance began! Alright! We got it!" All 3 of them hi-fived, and then discussed their next mission; figure out how to stop Eggman and bring Tails back...  
  
Kero began to explain the plan to Sonic and Shadow. "Ok Sonic, now that we have the Chaos Emeralds, we can begin the 1st phase. Firstly, I can tell you that you might not have to go super, which is good. However, you guys are going to have to let me take 1 of them; no more, no less. I will need it for this phase, breaking in. The bad thing is that that Emerald might be lost. Now, I said SONIC wasn't going to have to go super." He paused and looked at Shadow. "Alright! I haven't gone super since the attack on the Biolizard!" Shadow was pleased, but Sonic was cut. "No way!" he said. "I am WAY stronger than him at the super form!" Shadow wasn't pleased at what had just been said. In no less than a second, they were at each other, neck and neck. Kero broke in and stopped them "Break it up you two! This is no time to be fighting!" They both calmed down. "It's settled, that Shadow will go super!" "Whatever..." Sonic said cutly. "That's cool." Shadow said mockingly. And with that, the heroes were off to take their revenge on Eggman.  
  
As the three of them were running, they came to an extremely steep cliff, where Eggmans base used to be. "Crap" Sonic said "A huge cliff! We can only get past by flying! If only Tails were here." Kero coughed "Sonic, I HAVE TWO TAILS! DIM WIT!" They arranged into an upwards row, with Kero top and Shadow bottom. They plunged and... FELL! Kero hadn't used his tails in suck along time, and they were plummeting down wards. Suddenly, Kero used one of the Chaos Emeralds and burst into the sky. They were airborne! "Yikes!" said Kero "Good thing we had that Chaos Emeralds or we would be smoosh. And, it didn't disappear!" In little time, the three had landed and were bolting faster than anything you ad ever seen. In 15 minutes they stopped, and looked upon the new location of the Egg Fortress. They had finally made it there, and, with even better luck, the door was wide open. Kero was worried. "I don't know guys. This doesn't look right!" Sonic replied smoothly. "Relax Kero! It'll be sweet!" With that, Sonic bolted through and set off the alarm. The door closed. Ten robots teleported to the room. And Sonic was all alone, with no Chaos Emeralds. Within second, all robots were facing their guns at him. "Oh crap."  
  
Will Sonic get killed? Will peace remain on Angel Island? Will Eggman make new Emeralds? Will will will?? (Lol) Find out on the next chapter of THE EMERALDS OF DARKNESS! 


End file.
